


When Muses Have Had Enough

by Thraceadams



Series: Crack/Meta/Multifandom [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Battlestar Galactica (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic), Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, multi-fandom - Freeform, multi-pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto gets his rant on and nobody is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Muses Have Had Enough

  
This fic is a birthday prezzie for [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) So Happy Birthday - I hope you like it!!! *HUGS*

This is actually a sequel to another fic I wrote not too long ago - ironically it was also for [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/). You can find it [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/210904)

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. None of these characters are mine, I just like to write them in situations that make ME happy. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than here and my LJ. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about fictional characters and some real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks goes out to [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

  


 **When Muses Have Had Enough**

"It's all their fault," Ianto growled, shooting a glare over at Adam and Tommy who were snuggled up against each other. He yanked the handle on the coffee machine violently before sending the blonde in the pilot uniform another glare. "Hers too. Her and her husband and her lover and her damn angsty life. Demanding ficlets and vids. What the hell is that about? Didn't she already get enough attention?"

Kara Thrace rolled her eyes and threw another card on the table in front of her.

"Ianto," Jack said soothingly, reaching out to touch him.

"No, Jack," Ianto warned, jerking his arm away. "This isn't something you can just make better with sex. I have a lot of anger about this and I want to express it, so back off."

Ianto glared at Colonel Sheppard. "You! What the hell is wrong with your hair and why is she so fascinated by it?"

"What did I do? I've only been in two stories."

"Yeah, but she wrote you, seems to find writing you easier than me. So yeah, you, I'm pissed at you, too."

He turned around and glared at a blond man standing just behind Adam, glaring at him and Tommy. "You!"

Startled, Sauli looked up. "Me? What did I do?"

"You come in and get all real life snuggly with him," he said, jerking his head toward Adam, who was now giving him the middle finger, as was Tommy.

Ianto spun around to glare at the picture on the wall. "And you, you fuckshit. You're the one that killed me in the first place. You're one of the reasons she's not writing me anymore."

He turned to glare at the people watching the scene unfold in front of them. "And you, you're the worst of the lot. You like to watch us, read about us, fantasize about us, write us. You put us in horrible situations, ludicrous situations, any situation you want so long as one of us ends up hurting, dead, or we end up fucking in the weirdest of places. And then you fight about it with each other. What the actual fuck is that about? This is supposed to be fun! This is where **WE** come to have fun because narcissistic assholes like him," he shot another glare over toward the picture of the bespectacled man, "kill people like me off for no good reason. This is where I get to live, where I finally get to be happy, and I can't even do that because all you people can do is fight with each other."

"That's enough!"

Buffy's voice rang out loud and clear throughout the room, making everyone turn and look at her. She strode purposefully over to Ianto and grabbed his arm. "You need to stop before you piss everyone off. You need to take a break and cool off. So come on, Archive Boy, you're with me." She pulled him out of the room, but not before yelling some instructions back to everyone else.

"You three," she glared at Adam, Tommy, and Sauli. "Work it out, whatever the hell it is, work it out." She turned to Kara. "You, I get why she likes you, same reason she likes me. I'll talk to him, you're cool. The rest of you," she waved her hand in frustration, "just chill. And don't follow me." She glared at Jack as they left the room.

Ianto was silent as Buffy led him down the hall toward the training room. He arched an eyebrow as she pushed open the door. "The training room?"

She shrugged. "Well, Thrace never really did give us that sparring scene. Figured we could do a little sparring now. Help you work out some issues."

Ianto pursed his lips thoughtfully, considering her idea. "Okay. You're on. Let's spar."

Buffy flashed him a smile and turned around putting her hair up into a ponytail. Ianto watched for a second before stripping off his coat, taking his tie off, and rolling his sleeves up. Buffy turned back and Ianto raised an eyebrow, taking in her outfit. "Heels?"

"What, I've slayed in heels before. I used to slay in skirts that whole first season. Not my smartest move, but then we all know how not in charge of my outfits I am. Okay, rules. No weapons, just you, and no taking it easy on me because I'm a girl. I'm a Slayer, remember?"

"I remember."

"Okay, let's go."

They circled each other on the mat, Buffy waiting for him to make the first move. He swung at her with his fist and she easily dodged it, winking at him. "Come on Ianto, you can do better than that, I know you can. Bad ass kid like you from the wrong side of the tracks, don't tell me you don't have some skills."

"Yeah, everyone has a skill," Kara drawled from the doorway.

"Not needed right now," Buffy warned.

Kara shrugged and moved into the room, making room for the others to crowd around the doorway as well. Buffy rolled her eyes as Adam and Tommy slid into the room, headed right for the couch against the wall, and Tommy climbed into Adam's lap before turning to watch the action. She shrugged as Sauli made his way over to them with a forlorn look on his face, with Jack following him an impish glint to his eyes. She turned back to Ianto to see him shooting a glare over at Jack as he blatantly started flirting with Sauli in an obvious effort to get his mind off Adam and Tommy.

Ianto turned his attention back to Buffy and they started sparring in earnest now. He jabbed at her, and punched, growing more frustrated as none of them seemed to find a home. She easily danced out of the way, giving him little taps with her fists or the flat of her hand just to keep him on his toes. He glanced toward the door again, catching the hint of a smirk on Obi-Wan's face as he stroked his beard thoughtfully, watching them. He glared at John who was openly laughing until Kara punched him in the stomach. Ianto smiled and turned back to Buffy just in time to get her fist in his gut.

"Oof," he gasped feeling all the air rush out of him. He saw the look of concern on her face but knew she was too good to fall for him acting like he needed help so he just waved her off. "Gimme just a second."

She backed up a step or two and waited. When he stood up they started circling again. That momentary lapse of attention seemed to be exactly what Ianto needed to get his head in the game. He started sparring for real again, landing some of his punches and deflecting more of hers. He felt a sweat break out and bead up on his skin. His heart started beating faster and his lungs worked harder.

The audience seemed to fade away until it was just the two of them and the dance they were doing. He jabbed left and she jabbed right, he ducked right and she ducked left. All the time they circled, she bobbed, he weaved, they moved closer and further away. It was elegant and graceful and even though he didn't realize, it the audience was spellbound.

Tommy slid off Adam's lap and gave them his full attention. Jack stopped flirting with Sauli, Sauli stopped pouting, and both of them watched in awe. Obi-Wan relaxed against the wall, a proud smile on his face. Even Kara was standing there, arms crossed, and a smile tugging at her lips. Only John was frowning but that was due to still being bent over from Kara punching him in the gut.

The larger audience was also stunned into silence. The bickering and name-calling and just pure petty behavior disappeared as they watched the scene play out before them in perfect execution. Whispers started to echo though, phrases like, _That's how it's done, pure perfection, why can't stuff like this **really** happen?_

Buffy and Ianto continued to circle, both lost in what they were doing, concentrating only on the next arm movement, the next defense, the next step in the dance. Her face was flushed, her hair trailed out of her ponytail, and her skin was shiny with sweat. Ianto's shirt clung to him, the hair on his forehead and the nape of his neck was curly and sticky with sweat. He wiped the back of his wrist across his forehead and upper lip, trying to keep the salty liquid out of his eyes.

Buffy puffed some air out of her mouth, blowing her bangs back off her forehead and lunged for him again. The punches switched to body slams, Buffy swiping his legs out from underneath him and rolling out of the way when he charged her. It upped the ante of the fight and they started trying to take each other down.

Ianto could feel his rage bubbling up inside him, found himself focusing it on Buffy.

"That's it, there it is. The anger I was looking for. Now fight," she commanded.

He charged her again, she let him take her down and then scrambled for control. He pinned her wrists to the mat and she looked up at him. "Is this what you need? Need to feel powerful again?"

Ianto growled at her, squeezing her wrists harder, feeling the anger and hatred boil over. She bucked up underneath him, just a hint of her power behind it and he felt some of his anger start to recede. She was holding back, for his sake, because she cared and he loved her for it, somewhere deep inside he loved her for it. He nodded, almost imperceptibly but she must have seen because she took the cue and bucked her hips up again, more power behind it this time, not full power but enough to dislodge his hold and roll out from underneath him.

She kept rolling until she was on her hands and knees facing him. "We done or you need more?"

He stared at her then, feeling the anger continue to ebb away and he shook his head. "No, we're done, with this. I want some target practice though."

She nodded and stood up, walked right over to the weapons cabinet. "Weapon of choice?"

"Gun."

"Okay, shooting range it is. Let's go."

She turned and walked out the side door without even a backward glance.

He followed her, barely aware of everyone else following them. Silently, they entered the shooting range, both donning ear protection but only Ianto loading a weapon. She stood off to the side. He knew she didn't really care for guns, so the very fact that she was even down here with him spoke of how much she cared for him. He didn't even glance up at the gallery where he knew everyone had gathered to watch.

He loaded his gun, checked the chamber, made sure the safety was off and then moved to his mark. His lips curled up into a smile as the picture on the target made itself clear. It wasn't a picture really, a word, but it might as well have been a picture because it stood for everyone and everything that was pissing Ianto off at the moment.

He looked up the ceiling. "Good move Thrace, good move."

The typing paused for a second and then resumed when he looked back at the target. He raised his gun and put the word in his sight, took a deep breath and gently squeezed the trigger. He fired round after round after round, reloading his gun numerous times.

"How many times you think he's gonna do this?" Adam asked quietly up in the gallery.

Kara stepped forward until she was standing next to him, her arms crossed, looking out the window and down at Ianto. "As long as it takes. He's working out some issues."

They all stood there, watching him unload clip after clip after clip until he finally lowered his arms. Buffy rushed over to him and he turned into her, dropping the gun and crushing her to his chest.

"Come on, show's over," Tommy said quietly, ushering everyone out of the room. He turned to look at the larger audience. "You too. He deserves some peace."

 ****

~*~*~

It was about thirty minutes later when Buffy and Ianto rejoined everyone in the training room. Both had showered and changed, and the only sign that Ianto had been crying was a slight bit of red puffiness around his eyes. He moved forward and cleared his throat.

"I have something to say. I want to apologize to everyone for my outburst earlier. None of you are really to blame. I know Thrace is spending more time on some of you," he looked pointedly at Adam and Tommy, "then the rest of us and that's okay. We all knew we weren't forever things. I'm still hoping she'll come around and be able to finish my stories some day. She's gone back and written Kara and even finished a new Starbuck vid. So I'm hopeful, only time will tell though. In the meantime, I hope we can all coexist peacefully, get along, and just have fun again. That is what this is all about right? Fun?"

Every one murmured in agreement. Tommy smiled at Sauli, shook his hand pulling him in for one of those one-armed manly hugs before sitting back down as close to Adam as possible. John laughed. "Nancy boys," he muttered.

Adam flipped him off and Kara snorted.

"Are you still mad about my hair?" John Sheppard asked quietly.

The room exploded in laughter, including Ianto. "No, Colonel. I'm not mad at you for your ridiculous hair. Seriously you can't do something about that?"

"Nope," John smiled smugly. "Tried everything. Just wild."

"Well, okay then." Ianto clapped his hands and turned to face everyone again. "Who's up for some coffee?"

To a multitude of voices of assent, Ianto turned and left the room, headed back to the coffee room where everything started. Jack jogged to catch up to him.

"So, you okay now? Kara said you were working out some issues."

Ianto shrugged as they walked side by side down the hall back to the coffee room. "Yes and no. I'm not feeling as ragey as I was before."

"Ragey?" Jack asked, laughter coloring his voice.

Ianto chuckled. "Been hanging around with Buffy too much I guess."

"Maybe just enough," Jack said softly, sliding an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close.

 **~*~*~**

  
"So you think we'll all be okay?" Sauli whispered to Adam, lacing their fingers together.

Adam shrugged. "Hope so," he glanced up ahead to where Tommy was walking with Kara.

"You two are never gonna be friends you know," John snarked as he slid in beside them.

Adam rolled his eyes, dropping Sauli's hand. "I've heard that speech you know. Ends up with you saying that 'you may be love's bitch but at least you're man enough to admit it.' You don't think I am?"

John shrugged. "You tell me." He gave Adam a knowing look and then jogged to catch up with Tommy and Kara.

"Adam?"

"Just ignore him," Adam said tersely, but couldn't help but stare at the threesome in front of them as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

 **~*~*~**

"So, ladies, are we drinking tonight?"

Tommy rolled his eyes and Kara snorted. "Don't we always? What'll it be Captain?"

"Oh I don't know, I kinda like that Jack Daniel's stuff this planet has."

"You would," Tommy laughed.

John nudged him into Kara. "Hey, I'm still partial to ambrosia but Jack will do."

Kara slung an arm around Tommy's shoulders. "You know, it won't always be like that. I know what it's like to love someone that's with someone else."

Tommy slumped a little. "Yeah, didn't work out so well for you," he glanced at John. "Or you either."

Faith came bounding up to join them. "Are we having a drinking party or are you two playing the 'let's see who's love life is more depressing' game? Because, dude, that is so not what he needs."

She grabbed Tommy's hand. "Come on, I snitched some Bailey's off the plane, we can spike the coffee Ianto gives us."

Tommy laughed, a real belly laugh and let Faith pull him into the coffee room, where they were greeted with fresh mugs of coffee.

 **~*~*~**

Jack and Ianto stood off to the side, watching everyone. "Looks like everyone's happy for now."

"Yeah, for now," Ianto glanced out into the larger audience. "But how long will that last?"

Jack stroked a finger down the side of his face. "Why don't we worry about that later? Okay?"

Ianto smiled up at him. "You're right, let's just enjoy the happy calm for now, yeah?"

"Yeah," Jack leaned down and gently pressed their lips together.

  
 ****

THE END


End file.
